Another Love
by Jerkles
Summary: Post 6.07. Just a small one-shot following my Bamon feelings. Written from Damon's point of view. R&R


**A/N: After watching the latest episode I desperately needed to have a fix of Bamon based on the Miss-Cuddles-scene, but I couldn't find any, so this kind of…happened.I hope you'll enjoy :3 **

_**Another Love**_

Yet again we end up where we've begun. Me and alcohol. Alcohol and I. I ccme back from hell where I've been stuck for four months, dreaming about how I return into the arms of my one true love and ng the only companion for dead, I find out that the earlier mantioned love interest has asked my best friend to wipe out her memories of ever loving me. Nothing left. Nothing.

_I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care__  
><em>_But it's so cold and I don't know where_

Suddenly it feel like my tie is trying to strangle me. Again left alone with nothing. I'm so sick and tired! Why does it have to be me who's alawys miserable? True I've killed a few people in my time…. Alright a lot of people. But I did not choose this life. Self-pity again. You know what? Screw it. My life was never easy: my own father hated me and believed I was worth nothing; then Ms. Katherine Pierce appeared in my life and made my brother and I fight over her affection, my brother made me to become the bloodsucker creature of night, for next 100+ I was searching for a way to free my love out of a tomb, where she wasn't even locked to begin with, and then I fell in love with my brother's girlfriend! That's the best part of my life, I guess. She hated me, we became friends and at last she fell in love with me too. After all we've been through she finally told me she loved me that I was worth her love. **Elena. **I love her with everything I have and I hate her for giving up on me so soon. Of course I'm flattered that she was so devastated she decided to wipe her own memory. But was is really that hard to have faith in me. In **us. **The little judgey witch.

_I brought you daffodils in a pretty string__  
><em>_But they won't flower like they did last spring_

I tug at my fancy loop around the neck when I feel like I'm about to explode. I stop for a moment clenching my hand around the bottle. The life has moved on. It never stopped, not with our disappearance for that matter. Elena doesn't remember her love for me and has a crush on some goody-goody Lyle? Whatever… my little brother is tring to move on from this godforsaken town, my best friend is dating some bossy witch and yet again her face flashes before me.

_And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright__  
><em>_ I'm just so tired to share my nights__  
><em>_ I wanna cry and I wanna love__  
><em>_ But all my tears have been used up__  
><em> 

I know they're happy that I'm back (well, some of them at least) but then why did I feel so… so abandoned and downcast? This four months felt like forever like I didn't exist at all. And the only person who I am familiar with at this moment has sacrificed herself so I could be reunited with my loved ones.

Why…? Why? Why?! **WHY?!**

_On another love, another love__  
><em>_All my tears have been used up__  
><em>_On another love, another love__  
><em>_All my tears have been used up__  
><em>_On another love, another love__  
><em>_All my tears have been used up_

This isn't how it's supposed to be. NEVER LIKE THIS! Why is everything wrong!

It's not fair!

**IT'S NOT FAIR!**

I feel my breathe become shallow, I feel like I'm tearing apart. Literally.

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands trying to compose myself. I feel like yelling, crying, laughing, killing all at once. In the back of my head I hear a distant shout

"**IT'S NOT FAIR. I DESERVE HAPPINESS. I DESERVE TO BE LOVED!"**

_And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight__  
><em>_But my hands been broken, one too many times__  
><em>_So I'll use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude__  
><em>_Words they always win, but I know I'll lose_

I remember the look if indifference in Elena's doe-like eyes and another knife pierces my heart. What I wouldn't give for the judgey to give me an aneurysm till I collapsed from unconcsiousnes. I desperately want her to be here. Yes, it sounds crazy but I want her by my side, right now like never. I look down at my ring and her angry face appeared

'_**If you're done then be done'**_

Her voice shouts in my ears and I keep going who knows where but I know it isn't time to give up, not yet. I've been through worse, I can adapt to anything. Unconcsiously the line of my thoughts bent from Elena and my current problems to the little witch and my atrocious guilt. She was smiling at me when the ascendant landed in my hands. Eyes full of tears but that genuine soft smile never left her lps. Why was she smiling?

_And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours__  
><em>_But I sang 'em all to another heart__  
><em>_And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love__  
><em>_But all my tears have been used up_

Just a little tormentedgirl with a teddy bear with life's burned on her petite shoulders. She's been sacrificed so many time and yet she did it again. Why was she so… odd? Did she expect something in return, all she'd ever got was more pain and suffering. SO fragile and yet so strong. So simple but still an enigma wrapped in plaid shirts. Peculiar. That's what she was. Peculiar. Peculiar little witch. Pure like the first snow and powerful like the raging storm. Clensching my fists I remembered how soft her hands were, tiny and smooth like silk as she grinned up at me, her olive eyes bright like stars

'_**Not exactly'**_

Those two tiny words made me unreasonably warm, and what's even unusual, proud of myself.

I miss her. I really miss her. In those fought she smiled at me so many times and each and every time I felt good about myself. Did the Wicked Witch of the West hold such high position on my list at respectable people? Maybe she did

_On another love, another love__  
><em>_All my tears have been used up__  
><em>_On another love, another love__  
><em>_All my tears have been used up__  
><em>_On another love, another love__  
><em>_All my tears have been used up__  
><em> 

I'm so tired… I take another big gulp and let my legs loose. At first I stumble a bit but when I look up there is something I never expect to see in my life. Miss Cuddles is just sitting there staring back at me smling. Well maybe not smiling, and I made that up since I'm quite drunk.

"Bonnie" the little stranger escaped my lips as I approach the tomb on shaking legs. I grabbed the bear and clutch it to my chest, the scene of how she appeared in the kitchen with this **lovely ** bear I her hand. She looked so young there happy that she'd found her childhood toy.

_I wanna sing a song, that'd be just ours__  
><em>_But I sang 'em all to another heart__  
><em>_And I wanna cry, I wanna fall in love__  
><em>_But all my tears have been used up_

Peculiar Bonnie Sheila Bennett, We go so far. We've come so far.

**I'm going to scream…**

**You tried to kill me…**

**One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out…**

**I knew you were gonna say somethin like that…**

**Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care…**

**You're not supposed to kill Tyler…**

**There's always a choice. Whenever you make one, someone else suffers…**

**You're disgusting…**

**Do you think it'll hurt?...**

**Well, this clearly isn't peace, otherwise I wouldn't be stuck with you…**

**If you're really done,, then be done, cause this isn't helping…**

**Stay away from him…**

**Killing a bunch of kids is not a big deal to someone who's murdered a pregnant woman?...**

_On another love, another love__  
><em>_All my tears have been used up_

**I'm sorry, Damon…**

**You feel remorse, it means there's hope for you…**

**I'm not gonna make it but you are…**

"You're still alive" I mumbl and hold the proof tighter as my lips tug into a genuine smile. Time to pay Rick and his new girlfriend a visit. Without a moments hesitation I rush towards my buddy's flat.

_On another love, another love__  
><em>_All my tears have been used up_

**A/N: This song was just made for them if you ask me! Please, leave a review :3 **


End file.
